The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Social networking applications allow users to connect with one another in many different ways. These applications can provide features for users to meet new people, to obtain information, and to share interesting things. One such feature that social networking applications may provide is the ability for users to share photographs. Users can upload photographs to a social networking application server. Other users can view the photographs and may be allowed to provide commentary regarding the photographs.
Further, users can tag persons that appear in the photograph. Tagging a person in a photograph indicates an association of the tagged person with the photograph.